El castigo a la sirvienta
by Susurro Nocturno
Summary: Kuvira se encuentra a la espera de juicio y como alternativa al encierro Asami propone que sea sirvienta en la Mansión Sato. El problema es que la empresaria tenía otros planes. Dedicados a los fans del Kuvisami o Kuvirasami que tanto me han pedido algo donde hard / lemon donde Asami fuese autoritaria. Cuidado, femslash, slash y bdsm presentes. One-shot sin continuación


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Avatar: The Legend of Korra, son propiedad intelectual de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, así como de Nick.

Este one-shot **no** tendrá continuación de ningún tipo por decisión del autor. Este one-shot fue elaborado en honor a las Kuvisami fans para su gozo y disfrute, pero el autor deja claro que no está interesado en dicha pareja ni en escribir nada de ella.

Capítulo único

Después del juicio, después de haber sido condenada, la conocida como Gran Unificadora no podía jamás creer lo que le deparaba el destino.

En vez de ejecutar a Kuvira, Suyin Beifong, Lin Beifong y la mismísima Avatar rogaron que se le permitiese tiempo para enmendar sus crímenes. Nadie aceptó el darle fecha a su libertad pero sí el hecho de no ajusticiarla.

Asami Sato, Ceo de Industrias Futuro y amiga del Avatar, ofreció una idea: que Kuvira viviese en su mansión como sirvienta por el plazo de tres años hasta su próxima vista para sentencia. De salir de los lindes de la Mansión Sato o de negarse a aceptar una orden de la joven empresaria, sería considerado insubordinación y casi tendría la horca alrededor del cuello.

Aquello sonaba como algo irreal, puesto que la hija del fallecido Hiroshi Sato daba derecho de parlamento a su asesina.

La mujer del lunar se sentía verdaderamente culpable por sus crímenes y la idea de expiarlos siendo una sierva era lo mejor a lo que podía aspirar, pero Asami tenía otras cosas en mente a la hora de desear convertir a Kuvira a en una sirvienta.

-Traeme licor – fuera la primera comanda de Asami cuando vió por primera vez a Kuvira atabiada como una sirviente.

La empresaria señaló una botella de cristal ornamentado en el mueble bar de aquel despacho. Aunque torpe en esos quehaceres, la antigua protectora de Zaofu sabía que debía servir en un vaso a parte el hielo. Una vez en una brillante bandeja, la ahora sirvienta dejó la bebida espirituosa en donde le ordenó su ama.

-Desnúdate para mi – fue la segunda orden de la joven Sato.

-¿Cómo dice? – preguntó la que fuera líder militar, aunque después de observar los ojos esmeralda que le devolvían la mirada, supo que era una orden real.

Aceptando su destino, Kuvira se fue despojando del mandil blanco y del vestido oscuro entretejido que cubría su cuerpo. Le sorprendía que solamente ella pudiese tener acceso a esa ala de la mansión y que nadie más del servicio estuviera cerca, aunque ahora ya sabía porqué.

-Solamente quedate con las medias – ordenó la joven Sato al observar como su nueva sirvienta intentaba permanecer con el conjunto de sostén y bragas de encaje blanco.

Con un rostro avergonzado, la antigua Unificadora asintió y lentamente se despojó de esas ultimas prendas, aunque intentó cubrir su cuerpo desnudo con sus manos al notar como su ama la devoraba con la vista.

-Aparta las manos – ordenó Asami al tiempo que se levantaba – Me tapas la vista

Kuvira tuvo que aceptar la orden y después de exponer todo su cuerpo a aquella mirada lasciva, observó como la joven Sato agarraba una piedra de hielo y se acercaba a ella.

-Aprieta tus pechos y que no se caiga el hielo que pondré en ellos hasta que se derrita del todo – dijo Asami mientras sonreía viendo como Kuvira obedecía su ordén y aplastaba sus voluptososo senos entre sí – Si cae antes, te azotaré.

Ese fue solo el primer día. Siempre comenzaban en el despacho para dirigirse luego a una sala privada que la joven empresaria tenía cerca de su cuarto.

Se había vuelto algo común que Asami descansase sentada en la butaca de su despacho, con Kuvira de rodillas, atada de pies y manos, con algún juguete en el interior de su cuerpo, las nalgas y el viente enrojecidos de varios castigos. A veces la ama ataba dos lazos en sus pezones y jugaba con ellos, tirando de sus pezones y con una fusta en la otra mano por sí escucha un gemido de queja de la boca amordazada de Kuvira.

Otras veces, solamente mandaba que su sirvienta se arrodillase desnuda ante ella y colocaba sus pies descalzos en la espalda de la Unificadora. pasando los dedos de sus pequeños pies por la espalda musculosa de la joven del lunar y la masajeándola a la vez. Kuvira se estremecía varias veces debido a la piel enrojecida por la fusta, pero aquello era lo más similar a un masaje que obtendría.

Después de un rato, Asami se acercaba, comenzaba a jugar con el sexo de su sumisa mientras solía lamer profundamente esas nalgas enrojecidas. Kuvira no tardaba ni un minuto en alcanzar el climax y casi desmoronarse después de horas de orgasmos negados.

Luego de aquello, el ama disfrutaba de arrastras a su esclava por el collar como un perrito hasta los aposentos de Asami, donde la huntaba con cremas y ungüentos durante varios minutos para que su piel se relajase después de una sesión de castigos y así ambas duermiesen bien, con la joven Sato abrazando a su esclava como sí esta fuera un peluche.

Aquello esta extraño para la antigua maestra del metal, pero más perturbador era que lejos de aceptarlo comenzaba a notar que aquel sentimiento de obediencia era una droga para ella.

A veces, desde el punto de vista de Kuvira, las cosas se veían así:

"Al principio lo detestaba, azotes, fustazos, como si fuera una perra, una esclava. Lo soy, soy su esclava, ladraría si me lo pidiese. Llevo horas atada en la mesa, tengo calambres en el cuerpo y no puedo tumbarme. Esta enfadada, lo sé, me ha apretado más las pinzas de los pezones y con una barra me sujeta la argolla de mi cuello. Algo ha debido de pasar en la empresa para que venga tan estresada pero yo soy un buen método de relajación.

Mis manos están atadas a la mesa, mis piernas abiertas y atadas a la patas, debajo de mi pecho y de la barra fija, observo toda una colección de dilos y látigos . Me encanta. No sé desde cuándo pero notó una terrible expectación en observar aquella colección de juguetes.

Una, dos, tres palmadas en mis nalgas. Duele, quema. Ella gruñe, le ha dolido en la mano. Delante de mí su guantelete de impulsos eléctricos, con él me hizo gritar de dolor pero si quiere me hará gozar. Lo quiero. No. Ciertamente, ya no sé lo que quiero.

Noto una presión y como mi ano es dilatado. Jamás hubiera permitido que Baatar entrase en ese agujero de ninguna manera, pero los dedos de Asami y sus juguetes conocen el interior de mi cuerpo mejor que nadie. Ríe, esta más relajada, eso es bueno, detesto verla enfadada. M;e aprieta, duele un poco y noto que me rompo. Adoro esa sensación de sentir como algo me abre. Es como si quisiera llegar a mis intestinos. Podría decir la palabra de seguridad, o rogarle que parase, pero no quiero. Si me quejo no habrá comida pero eso no me importa, es porque quiero ver cuánto aguanto y notar la sensación de éxtasis que solo noto con ella.

Veo como toma un látigo de ocho puntas y lo pasa por mis nalgas con mi ano dilatado por uno de sus juguetes. Cada convulsión hace que el juguete que está dentro de mí se mueva. Se detiene. Un respiro. Empiezo a notar como introduce sus dedos en mi, lentamente, me encanta notar sus dígitos en mi cuerva. La ultima vez me susurro que terminaría metiéndome toda su mano algún día. Casi grite del miedo pero la creo, lo que Asami Sato quiere, Asami Sato lo consigue. Me quería a mí y aquí estoy, soy el ejemplo claro de su poder.

Mete tres dedos, solo tres, uno detrás de otro y noto sus largos dígitos palpando mi interior y como los flexiona. Su juguete hace que sea más sensible, roza contra los dedos y noto convulsiones de placer que viajan por todo mi ser; me estoy volviendo loca. Mete un cuarto dedo pero de otra mano, creo que voy a morir, pero ese se dobla como un gancho y aprisiona mi punto rugoso. Juega unos segundos pero no aguanto y me sobreviene un fuerte orgasmo. La empapo, escucho como sonríe. Está contenta y por eso comienza a besar mi espalda delicadamente, con esos labios jugosos que posee. Sabe que adoro esos labios y esa sensación.

Respiro profundamente pero ella no dice nada. Después me llevará a sus aposentos y me meterá en la bañera, le gusta ver como disfruto de un baño después de ser partícipe de su relajación.

No sé si era un monstruo perturbado antes pero ahora puedo asegurar que soy una depravada."

 **Fin**

 **Este one-shot no tendrá continuación de ningún tipo por decisión del autor. Escribir peticiones no valdrá de nada. Son libres de animarse a escribir ustedes.**


End file.
